magickyun_renaissancefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wataru Hatano
Wataru Hatano (羽 多 野 渉, Hatano Wataru), est le seiyû de Louis Anjô. Parcours Wataru Hatano est un seiyû japonais et un chanteur affilié a 81 Produce. Au 2e Seiyû Award 2008, Wataru remporte le prix de la meilleur voix masculine rook (Best Male Rookie Award) pour ses rôles de Sam Houston dans Toward the Terra et de Tenshi Yuri dans Saint Beats : Kouin Jojishi Tanshitan. Il exprime d'autres rôle importants comme Gajeel dans Fairy Tail et Yûto Ayase dans Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu. Dans les jeux vidéos, il exprime Josuke Higashikata dans CyberConnect2 et Rufus dans Street Fighter. Le 2 avril 2018, il annonce son mariage avec sa collègue Mai Hashimoto. Récompenses * 2e Seiyû Award 2008 : Best Male Rookie Award Filmographie Anime 2001 *Yobarete, Tobidete! Akubi-chan : Kodaira Kôichi 2002 * Monkey Typhoon : Garuma 2003 * Pluster World : Mécanisme de surveillance / groupe de préhension * Zatch Bell : Soldat * Detective School Q : Fuji SawaHiroshi / Sakuma sound / Echidna * Avenger : Citoyen * Cromartie High School : Manuel High badass * Galaxy Railways : Edwin Silver, Terry Goldman * Full-Blast Science Adventure - So That's How It Is : Chat errent * Maburaho : Etudient 2004 * Yumeria : Tomokazu Mikuri * Monkey Turn : Joueur * Hanaukyo Maid Team La Verite : Coma Ke Staff * Doki Doki School Hours : Arakawa-sensei * The Marshmallow Times : Tonnerre / Edward / Petites Fées * Midori Days : Personnage variable * Madlax : Soldat Garza * Wagamama Fairy: Mirumo de Pon! : Tetsuo * Ragnarok the Animation : Goblin / bandit * Monkey Turn V : TadoMitsuru * Viewtiful Joe : Darling * Uta Kata : Shigeru * Zoids Fuzors : Homme * Desert Punk : Kameido * Fantastic Children : Soran * Bleach : Harutoki / Grim Reaper and / Bohaha to 4 / Shinigamie * Gakuen Alice : Etudiant * Major series : Personnage variable 2005 * Starship Operators : Défense officielle * Ah! My Goddess series : Personnage Variable * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime series : Truth * MÄR : Hameln * Mushiking: The King of Beetles : Villageoi * He Is My Master : Garde * Basilisk : Koshirō Chikuma / Young Kōga Danjō * Honey and Clover : Shin * Eureka Seven : Captaine * Ah My Buddha series : Willow * My Wife is a High School Girl : Etudiant * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor : Résistant * Animal Yokocho : Personnage variable * Hell Girl : Daisuke Iwashita * Gunparade March : Reporter * Aria the Animation : Himeya 2006 * Magikano : Sinichi * Nerima Daikon Brothers : Personnage variable * Gakuen Heaven: Boy's Love Hyper : Etudiant * Aria the Natural : Atsushi * Ouran High School Host Club : Ritsu Kasanoda * Renkin 3-kyū Magical? Pokān : Ryouga / Tan / Général * Spider Riders : Personnage variable * Kirarin Revolution : Aseyama * Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle : Hi妖 / minions * Kishin Houkou Demonbane : Voix du gerrier * Welcome to the NHK : Akito Sudo / Dragon / Suitorareru Ⅲ II * Night Head Genesis : Yukio Izumi * Shonen Onmyoji : Emperereur * D.Gray-man : Chasseur de prime * Red Garden : Emilio * Hell Girl : Shinzaburo * Bartender : Young Shimaoka 2007 * Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette : Combeferre * Deltora Quest : Audience * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 : Homme * Naruto Shippuden : Yahiko (garçon) * Saint Beast: Kouin Jojishi Tenshitan : Tenshi Yuri * Engage Planet Kiss Dum : Vice capitaine * Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula : IFujiUshio * Darker than Black : Jean * Toward the Terra : Sam Houston * Blue Dragon : Gustav * Mushi-Uta : Mille Pattes (Centipede) * The Familiar of Zero: Knight of the Twin Moons : Henry Stalford 2008 * Porphy no Nagai Tabi : Prince * Kirarin Revolution Stage3 : Takoji Higashida * Blassreiter : Igor * Zettai Karen Children : Ken McGuire / You Fujiura * Our Home's Fox Deity. : Gyokuyou * Soul Eater : Harvar D. Éclair * Monochrome Factor : Shūichi Wagatsuma * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu : Yūto Ayase * Blade of the Immortal : Makoto * Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Bashin : Manabu * Akane Iro ni Somaru Saka : Junichi Nagase 2009 * Gokujō!! Mecha Mote Iinchō : Nerima Daikon * Tears to Tiara : Decimus * Hanasakeru Seishōnen : Leon * 07-GHOST : Haruse * Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 : Ryuta Kusakabe * Battle Spirits: Shounen Gekiha Dan : Shura * Miracle Train: ōedo-sen e Yōkoso : Shinjuku Nishiguchi one * Kimi ni Todoke : Toru Sanada * Sasameki Koto : Norio Kazama * Fairy Tail : Gajeel Redfox * Kuchu Buranko : Yasukawa Hiromi 2010 * Katanagatari : Shirasagi Maniwa 2011 * I Don't Like You at All, Big Brother!! : Reçu * Beyblade: Metal Fury : Dashan * A Bridge to the Starry Skies : Daigo Minamikokubaru * Tono to Issho: Gantai no Yabō : Yoshihiro Shimazu * The World God Only Knows : Yuta * Heaven's Memo Pad : Tomio Kimura * The Idolmaster : Hôte * The Mystic Archives of Dantalian : Frère Granville * Battle Spirits: Heroes : Yakushiji Arata * Sengoku Paradise Kiwami : Tokugawa Ieyasu * Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi : Ichimura * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE : Largan Drace 2012 * Listen to Me, Girls. I Am Your Father! : Yuta Segawa (OAV) * Shirokuma Cafe : Handa-kun * Pretty Rhytm Dear My Future : Yan-su * Haiyore! Nyaruko-san : Yoichi Takehiko * Jormungand : Lutz * Chitose Get You!! : Hiroshi Kashiwabara * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse : Leon Kuze * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic : Spartos * B-Daman Fireblast : Kagero Ogami 2013 * Maoyu : Lieutenant Général * Zettai Karen Children - The Unlimited - Hyobu Kyosuke : You Fujiura * Valvrave the Liberator : Takumi Kibukawa * Dog & Scissors : Kiyoshi Inukai * Stella Women’s Academy, High School Division Class C³ : ChoJiro * Ace of Diamond : Tōru Masuko 2014 * Hamatora : Murasaki * Engaged to the Unidentified : Hakuya Mitsumine * Strange+ : Kaori * No-Rin : Kei Kamatori * The Kindaichi Case Files R : Aino Shuji * Baby Steps : Hiroshi Araya * Soul Eater Not! : Harvar D. Éclair * Bakumatsu Rock : Harada Sanosuke * Momo Kyun Sword : Inugami * Bonjour♪Sweet Love Patisserie : Jin Aoi 2015 * Kamisama Hajimemashita : Jirou * Kuroko's Basketball : Reo Mibuchi * World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman : Sir Edward Lampard * Triage X : St. Yuki * Aquarion Logos : Seiji Ootsuka * Jitsu wa Watashi wa : Sakurada * Junjo Romantica : Shinnosuke Todo * The Asterisk War : AR-D * One Punch Man : Metal Bat * Star-Myu: High School Star Musical : Sakuya Sazanami * Dance with Devils : Lindo Tachibana 2016 * KonoSuba : Keith * Hundred : Fritz Granz * Bungō Stray Dogs : Motojirô Kajii * And you thought there is never a girl online? : Apricot (male) * Rin-ne : Yuuki-kun * Magi : Adventure of Sinbad : Mystras * ReLIFE : Kōshi Usa * The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance : Jaswant * Fudanshi Kôkô Seikatsu : Ryo Sakaguchi * Tsukiuta. The Animtion : Kai Fuduki * Time Travel Girl : Edison * Magic★Kyun! Renaissance : Louis Anjô * Nobunaga no Shinobi : Oda Nobunaga * Yuri on Ice : Georgi Popovich 2017 * ACCA: 13-ku Kansatsu-ka :'' Gurus * Dive!! : Ooshima Chikara * Hitorijime My Hero : Natsuo * My Hero Academia : Hitoshi Shinsou * Nana Maru San Batsu : Ashiya Yousuke * Sakura Quest : Katsuki Kumano 2018Catégorie:Seiyus'' * Killing Bites : Yūya Nomoto * IDOLiSH7 : Gaku Yaotome * Sanrio Danshi : Naoki Sugami * Magical Girl Ore : Saki Ono Jeux Vidéos 2004 * Croket! games : Lemonade / Archer / Yuba 2005 * Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny : Felt Blanchimont * Shadow Hearts: From The New World : Zonta * Zoids: Tactics : Wolf Muroa * Tales of Legendia : Poppo 2006 * Shin Onimusha Dawn of Dreams : Roberto Frois * Animal Yokochou: Doki*Doki Shinkyuu Shiken! no Kan : Papa * Growlanser: Heritage of War : Guroma / narration * Lamento ~Beyond the Void~ : Asato * Palais de Reine : Walther 2007 * Elvandia Story : Rushiddo 2008 * Zettai Karen Children DS: Dai-4 no Children : Ken McGwire * Da Capo: Girls Symphony : Kei Shinomiya * Monochrome Factor Cross Road : Azuma Akiichi 2009 * Street Fighter 4 : Rufus * Shining Force Feather : Jin * Arc Rise Fantasia : Nicole Benex * Tears to Tiara Anecdotes: The Secret of Avalon : Decimus * Final Fantasy XIII : Yuj 2010 * Super Street Fighter IV : Rufus * Last Ranker : Makisu * Fate/Extra : Julius Berukisuku-Harwey / Katsuragi-sensei * Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi : Daigo Minamikokubaru 2011 * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 : Poppo * Disgaea 4 : Fenrich * Kajiri Kamui Kagura : Friction ORa night * Final Fantasy XIII-2 : Yuju 2012 * Even in the game, Listen to Me, Girls. I Am Your Father! : Segawa Yuta * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE games : Largan Drace 2013 * Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse : Leon Kuze 2015 * Gakuen Heaven 2: Double Scramble : Hayato Chiba 2016 * Dance with Devils : Lind Tachibana * Hakuoki: Yuugiroku Tai-shi-tachi no dai enkai : Kotaro Motoyama * Magic★Kyun! Renaissance : Louis Anjô 2017 * Tsukitomo -Tsukiuta 12 memories- : Kai Fuduki Autres * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle : Josuke Higashikata * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven : Josuke Higashikata * IDOLISH7 : Gaku Yaotome Films 2011 * Kami Voice : Kubodera Tatsuma 2012 * Buta : Roux * Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess : Gajeel Redfox 2015 * The Laws of the Universe Part 0 : Eisuke 2017 * Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry : Gajeel Redfox * Dance with Devils: Fortuna : Lindo Tachibana Drama CD 2010 * The Rose of Versailles : Bernard Chatelet 2012 * No-Rin : KashintoriTsugi 2013 * Fate/extra : Katsuragi-sensei Autres * Akane Iro ni Somaru Saka : Junichi Nagase * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu : Yūto Ayase * Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai : Chikara Doumeki * Strange+ : Kaori * Comical Psychosomatic Medicine : Ryō Shinnai * Udagawa-chō de Mattete yo : Momose Animations 2008 * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends : Winston / Luke / Harold 2014 * A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures : Sammy Autres * Power Rangers Samurai : Mike/Green Samurai Ranger'' ''